Dipper, Mabel, Skyla and Yuna's Rescue Part 1
Dipper, Mabel, Skyla and Yuna's Rescue Part 1 is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary When the old pals of Scrappy-Doo from CN City came for a visit, the foals and children are excited to see them again. But, the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine, K.A.R.R., Eddy's Brother, Patience St. Pim, Uncle Gumbald, Mojo Jojo Master Frown, Brock, Lord Garmadon and Mandark captured Princess Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Princess Skyla and took them to the Castle of Nightmare. So, the rest of the kids, children, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog and their Cartoon Network friends must go on a rescue mission with help of Fausticorn, Mirage the Illusionist, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. Plot The letter from CN City/Scrappy received the letter Setting up the Reunion/Scrappy's old friends returns The Nightmare Family and Bill escapes/Summoning the CN villains Back at the Golden Oak Library/Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Skyla kidnapped! Finn and Jake warns Darkwing Duck/Gathering the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys The plan to rescue Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Skyla/At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle The rescue mission begins/Meeting Fausticorn and Mirage The Justice Squad came to the Rescue/Bill Cipher's plan to rule the universe Adam, Mac and Bloo joins Yuna's Company/Continuing the Rescue Mission The Fearsome Five came/On their way to stop the heroes Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Fausticorn, Mirage the Illusionist, The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys. *Princess Yuna, Princess Skyla, Dipper and Mabel Pines will be captured by The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Miles Axlerod, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, K.A.R.R., Eddy's Brother, Patience St. Pim, Uncle Gumbald, Mojo Jojo, Master Frown, Brock, Lord Garmadon and Mandark and took them to The Nightmare Fearamid Castle. *This episode marks the very first appearance of The Nightmare Fearamid Castle, a brand new hideout for the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, Christine, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Miles Axlerod, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed and the Henchmanics. *The Henchmanics will return in this episode. *Scrappy-Doo's old friends from CN City will return for a reunion. *Scrappy, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Charlie, TV, Viola, Kim Kil Whan, Jake Jr., Cinnamon Bun, Starchy, Fern, Gunter the Ice Thing, Neptr, Tree Trunks, Mr. Pig, Sweet P, Billy, Lemongrab Earl, Lemonhope, Dr. Simon Petrikov, Betty Grof, Shelby, Peppermint Butler, Bronwyn, Huntress Wizard, the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, the King of Ooo, Toronto, Abracadaniel, Mr. Fox, Rattleballs, Dirt Beer Guy, Cherry Cream Soda, Flambo, Jermaine, Hot Dog Princess, Wildberry Princess, Turtle Princess, and King Man will reunite with Eddy, Edd, Ed, Adam Lyon, Cow, Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Red Guy, Johnny Bravo, Dexter, Dee Dee and all their friends from CN City. *Adam Lyon, Mac, Bloo, Dexter and Dee Dee will join Princess Yuna's Company. *The episode continues in Dipper, Mabel, Skyla and Yuna's Rescue Part 2. Songs and Music Score #Heroes (We Could Be) - Alesso (ft. Tove Lo) (while the rescue mission begins) Transcript *Dipper, Mabel, Skyla and Yuna's Rescue Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225